


The Games We Play

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Prof_Buzzkill for the Lil Sebastian Fic exchange. She wanted Winter snuggles and smut. That is what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Parks and Rec is owned by NBC. Unbetaed due to time restraints.

It’s been snowing nonstop since noon and even just looking out the window makes Leslie cold, but it doesn’t matter because she’s curled up next to Ben on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand while they watch “Brazil.” She knows she should be paying attention to the movie but she’s too entranced by the man next to her. Leslie takes one last sip of her cocoa before setting it down next to his so she can turn to her side and rest her head on his chest, draping her arm across his taut stomach. She counts the steady beats of his heart as he plays with the ends of her hair with one hand and holds hers with the other. 

“This part’s great.” 

Leslie opens her eyes to watch, but she can’t make heads or tails as to what’s happening. “Okay?” 

“A receipt for your receipt? It’s funny.” 

“I’m sure it is.” She yawns. 

“Don’t tell me you’re falling asleep on me.” 

“No,” Leslie lies, “I’m just comfy.” She snuggles closer to him. “Okay maybe I’m a little sleepy.” 

She feels Ben’s laughter vibrate through her. He kisses the top of her head. “It’s okay, you can sleep. God knows you haven’t been getting enough as it is.” 

If Leslie wasn’t so tired she’d glare at him, but he just wraps his arms around her and says I love you and lets her drift off. 

When she wakes up it’s to a pitch black house. Looking out the window Leslie doesn’t see any street lights on which means the power’s gone out. She raises her head to look at Ben and sees his eyes are closed and his breath is even. Leslie carefully untangles herself from his grasp and goes to find the emergency supplies and change into her pajamas. She lights candles, starts a fire, and talks to Ann for half an hour on the phone. When they hang up she gets out every boardgame they own from the hall closet and puts them in a high stack on the coffee table so Ben can choose what they play first. 

She’s sitting on the floor beside him, cutting out pictures from magazines for her wedding idea binder when Ben wakes up. 

“Leslie?” His voice is rough with sleep and when she turns to him he’s blinking the sleep out of his eyes and she can’t help but smile at how adorable he is. 

“Yes?” 

“Why do you own ten versions of Trivial Pursuit?” 

It’s not the first time someone has asked that question, it won’t be the last. Still, she doesn’t really have an answer other than, “You never know when you might need them.” 

He laughs and leans over to kiss the top of her head. “Of course.” 

“The power went out and I wasn’t sure what you would want to play so I got all of them so you could pick, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“Okay.” He slips off the couch and sits on his knees next to her. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, uh, this is just wedding stuff. Ann suggested it.” 

“Can I see?” 

She pushes the binder to him and watches as he flips through the pages. “They’re just ideas,” she says quickly so he doesn’t think she’s trying to steamroll their wedding. It’s extremely important that Ben has a say in what the ceremony will be like. He gives her a long look that makes her close her mouth and then turns his attention back to the binder. She takes the hint to let him look at it in peace and walks over to the window to watch the wind blow the snow around the moonlit street. 

Leslie doesn’t hear Ben come up behind her, but when he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the shell of her ear, all she can do is breathe in a happy sigh and turn around to face him. She wraps her arms around his neck and stares at his face, taking in every line, every contour, every shadow because she can, because he’s hers to stare at, to love. 

“I don’t like daisies.” 

“Okay.” She smiles. The only thing that matters to her is that Ben is there. And that it’s held in one of Pawnee’s parks. But everything else is up for discussion. When she tells him this he laughs and pulls her even closer. 

“I love you, Ms. Knope.” 

Leslie laughs and looks into his warm brown eyes. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he kisses her forehead, “and I’m going to kick your ass at Monopoly.” 

She kisses him hard and then pushes him away. “Bring it!” 

While Ben sets up the board next to the fireplace, Leslie starts roasting marshmallows in the fireplace for S’mores. She makes four, two for each of them to start. 

He takes out the tokens from the ziplock bag. “A matchbox Firebird, a Battleship piece, a quarter from the Bahamas and an actual thimble,” Ben lists, “Really?” 

“I lost the actual pieces,” Leslie explains, blowing out a marshmallow and handing it to Ben who carefully bites into it. 

“Okay, well, I’ll be the car.” He places the blue Firebird on the start. “What do you want to be?” 

“The thimble.” She’s played Monopoly with the thimble since third grade and it hasn’t failed her since. 

She goes first, landing on Baltic. “I’ll take it. Wait, are you one of those people who plays with that stupid rule about going around once before buying property?” 

“I am, but since it’s not one of the official rules I’ll let it slide.” Ben says, rolling the dice and landing on community chest. 

An hour later, Leslie’s come to the conclusion that she’s marrying a Monopoly shark. He’s got hotels on all of his properties, three of the railroads and both the electric company and water works. He also has an uncanny ability to avoid all of her property. 

Leslie on the other hand, who has always considered herself to be pretty good at Monopoly, is completely broke and has two properties already mortgaged. 

“How?” She’s not angry. If anything she’s impressed and kind of turned on. He smirks, refusing to explain. Maybe it’s something they teach accounting majors in college. “What do I owe you?” 

“Fifteen hundred.” 

She throws up her hands. “Well I’m out then.” 

Ben’s eyes meet hers and even in the dim light she can see they’re filled with heat. “I don’t want your money, Leslie.” 

The roughness in his voice makes her shiver. “What do you want?” 

He crooks his finger at her, beckoning her to come over to him. She obeys and he pulls her into his lap. Then he takes her hand and starts to lick the chocolate and marshmallows off her fingers. “I want to play another game now.” The combination of his tongue and mouth on her skin and his half hard cock pressing against her make her want to grind against him, so she does. She thinks she might have said okay but it’s hard to tell when he’s tugging off her shirt. 

Ben’s fingers thread through her hair as he traces her bottom lip with his tongue. She opens her mouth willingly, wanting, needing more. Tasting chocolate and red wine, she bites his lip, making him moan into her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands are everywhere, palming her breasts, stroking her sides and up her back, unsnapping her bra. She pulls it off and throws it aside, not caring where it lands. 

He dives right between her breasts, holding and squeezing them with his hands as he bites, sucks and licks the skin, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Electric shocks surge through her, right to her center. 

Knowing Ben, he’ll want to drag this out and any other time she’d be okay with that, but right now she wants to ride him, hard and fast until they’re both covered in sweat and seeing stars. 

But when she goes to undo his pants, he stops her with his hand. “I won, remember? I get to say what we do.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

He flicks her nipple with his tongue. “Yes, and what I want is for you to take off the rest of your clothes and sit on my face.” 

The combination of his words and the intensity he says them with makes her heart skip a beat. She stands and shimmies out of her pajama pants and panties, glad to be out of the wet garment. Ben grazes thighs, moving upward and sucking in a breath. 

“Good lord, you’re drenched.” And then he’s lying on his back and she knows he can’t possibly be comfortable like that but before she can suggest they move to the bedroom he’s pulling her down. She crawls over him and straddles his face, pressing her hands on the floor above his head for leverage. 

She was never a big fan of this position or act before Ben, all her other lovers were either unskilled or selfish, but he’s neither of those things. He’s absolutely wicked at it, going at it with his whole heart and soul, like if he doesn’t fuck her with his tongue and mouth he might actually die. He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her still and close while he makes the dirtiest sounds against her folds. 

She looks down at him, his eyes are closed but she can see his tongue darting in and out of his mouth, wiggling against her clit and without any warning or pretense, her thighs clench up, her body seizes and she’s gone, coming so hard she actually blacks out for a second. 

Before she knows what’s happening, and carrying her to their room where she lands on their bed with a soft thud. She watches while Ben takes off his clothes, smiling to herself at the sight of his lithe and powerful body. When he bends over and starts kissing her again, she pushes his shoulders until he flips over. It might be his game, but it’s her turn. 

She revels in his taste and scent as she makes her way down his chest, kissing the soft, salty skin, feeling his tight abs underneath her mouth. She kisses his sharp hipbones, lightly touches his strong thighs with her fingers as she kneels between his legs. His cock is long and thick against his belly, red and dripping with pre come. The need to taste him is overwhelming. She starts with a light kiss on his head, twirling the salty liquid with her tongue, making his breath hitch. Then she takes his head into her mouth and sucks, looking him right in the eye as she curls her hand around his shaft. 

“More.” 

He doesn’t have to ask twice. She smiles around him, taking more of him into her mouth, sucking and pumping his cock, using her free hand to massage his balls. Ben rests his hands rest on her head, but doesn’t push. When she hears him say her name, soft and needy, she lets him go with a soft pop and straddles him, leaning forward to kiss him. 

“It’s your turn,” she whispers against his mouth. 

Ben responds by turning them over so he’s back on top. He kisses her again, soft and slow but no less intense. His touch slows down too, but she can still can still feel the depth of his love, down to her very core. 

She can’t wait to marry him. 

Leslie doesn’t realize she’s spoken aloud until he whispers, “Me too,” finally pushing into her, filling her up in the best way. She arches her back and tightens her legs around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper, harder. 

Once again, Ben’s everywhere, kissing , biting, licking and touching every inch of her skin while he thrusts in and out of her in a steady rhythm, building her up to a fever pitch. She digs her fingers into his shoulders, sucks on the spot on his neck that causes him to groan and move his hips in such a way that his cock hits that spot inside her that makes her come undone. 

His eyes meet hers, asking for silent permission and she can only nod, her entire body feeling like it’s a firecracker about to go off. His movements increase, growing frantic and uneven, but it’s good because she can feel him, can taste the sweat on his skin, can smell the familiar scent of sex, can hear the passionate need in his voice as he tells her how wet, how tight she is, how much he loves her. 

She comes with a loud cry. 

Only moments later, Ben comes with a soft moan. He falls on her, but moves so he’s not crushing her with his weight. Leslie sighs as he softens inside her before pulling out and rolling over beside her. He pulls her against him and she rests her head against his chest counting, the beats of his heart again while his fingers idly play with hair. 

She drifts off to sleep, happy and content and totally ready to win the next game they play.


End file.
